


Good Boy

by belovedstill



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Samandriel, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sub Samandriel, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hasn't been having the best of time at work lately. Now that the weekend starts, his partners prepare a surprise for him, hoping to help him relax and leave all the troubling thoughts behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

The floor isn't as uncomfortable as Samandriel imagined, the boy thinks, kneeling on a pillow in a hallway, completely nude, with his cock in his hand. He's facing the door as he's touching himself, lube-slicked fingers running up and down in soft strokes. He's waiting.

_They_ are waiting. Samandriel isn't alone. It wasn't even his idea to begin with.

He can hear Dean in the kitchen/dining room, somewhere to his right. He has to be reading a paper if the rustling says anything. Or maybe it's his paperwork? Or papers to grade?

He dares a peek.

"Eyes on the door," Dean says without even looking at him, and Samandriel wonders how the hell does he know that he looked away. It's not like he made a noise, nor does Dean have any superpowers. "Come on, babe, I thought you wanted to be a good boy."

"I do," Sam says even before his mind fully considers the question.

Dean lets out a chuckle and glances up. "Then act like one." His tone is fond. Samandriel has been behaving during the last couple of weeks, doing much better than before. It was obvious that he was trying. "Eyes on the door."

This time he obeys, sighing. At least he can touch himself.

It does feel awkward, though. He's been kneeling in this position for fifteen minutes already, his heart beating a little bit faster every time he hears any sounds coming from the staircase. The door isn't locked - somebody can walk in any time and the first thing they would see is him, blushing at the mere thought of being so exposed,  _masturbating_ for any pair of eyes that would fall on him. He's aware that Dean wouldn't let that happen, but still, it's a possibility that makes the strokes around his cock tighter and faster.

Samandriel clenches his jaw and stills when he hears an amused "Slower, kid," murmured by his lover. "You're not coming yet."

The "yet" parts allows him to breathe, calm down a bit, and continue the touches; softer, teasing, feather-like. Cas will touch him like that the moment he steps through the door. Cas always touches him like that, like he's too worried about breaking the younger man. Dean approaches him in an entirely different way.

Damn, with Dean and Castiel combined, Samandriel is the luckiest man alive.

He can feel eyes on himself - it's the itching little sensation that moves over his body and has his nipples hardening, and him shifting on the pillow just a bit. He may or may not be putting a little of a show for Dean when he lets his throat create sounds accompanying to the slow, lingering, wet slides of his hand. The Winchester doesn't say a word, but Sammy knows he has to enjoy it - their apartment is silent, no more rustling reaches his ears.

Daring scenarios start playing in his head, full of praise and rewarding touches, and he doesn't even realise that he gets a bit carried away until the sound of Dean clearing his throat interrupts him. Again. It happens two more times before the door to the apartment finally cracks open.

Cas doesn't look too good. He hasn't looked good for several days now. Trouble in work, he said whenever they asked him about it. Now that there's the whole weekend ahead of them, Dean decided it's time to help Cas relax.

The blue eyes shine just a little brighter when they rest on Samandriel's naked form kneeling on the floor. "What—?" he whispers, freezing when the door closes behind him. Dean's up and by the man's side in the next moment, whispering into his ear as he helps Cas out of his coat. They definitely take their time.

*

"It's alright, baby," Dean murmurs against Castiel's ear as he sits against the head of the bed, with the other man's back pressed to his chest, settled between his legs. They are all naked. "It's okay, don't worry about anything."

"But—"

Dean shakes his head. "Don't think. Just don't think."

Samandriel is sitting in the foot of the bed, but crawls closer to the two, putting a comforting palm on Castiel's knee. "We'll take care of you," he assures with a soft, innocent smile - he knows how the look on his face makes Cas feel. It's not as dirty as during teasing games with Dean, but—familiar. He grins when the brunet gives a small nod in reply.

The first sound that leaves Castiel's lips when the boy's lips close around him is what Samandriel truly loves. It's a quiet, choked-like moan, unprepared, surprised, emitted at the unexpected - but still known - heat and softness, and wetness of his mouth. Another noise isn't quite the same. This one is more guarded, more conscious, almost muffled as the Novak's head rolls back and rests on Dean's shoulder.

Dean is awfully fond of the first sound as well, because he always tries to introduce some new, unexpected touches to have Cas surprised. Like now, when he cups the Novak's hands with his own and brings them down the slim body, brushing against Samamndriel's cheeks, only to rest on the youngest man's head.

Samandriel closes his eyes and groans. Just as much Cas loves having his ass taken care of, the boy gets all tingly when he's manhandled like that.

But no hands put pressure on his head just yet.

"Dean, I—I don't know..." Castiel stammers and honestly, Sammy wants to roll his eyes and argue with the older man. Sometimes Cas is just  _too_ gentle.

He doesn't need to stop what he's doing, though, because Dean immediately comes to his rescue. "Come on, baby," he says in this drawling, deep, rough tone of his, "You know how much he likes it. Such a good boy today, he was. Didn't come even once, waiting for you on his knees, sitting by the door for a full hour... I think maybe he deserves it." Dean looks down at the boy slowly working his mouth up and down Castiel's dick. He smiles and moves his thumb to trace the corner of Sam's mouth. "You think so, too, huh, Alfie?" he murmurs. "You want it?"

His answer does not include words or any nods and shakes of head. He feels two pairs of eyes on himself, and with a cheeky quirk of the corner of his lips, he closes his eyes and simply sucks the bit harder. It causes Cas's body to start between them and a series of those surprised moans carries around the room, louder than earlier. Castiel's cock forces its way deeper into Samandriel's mouth and the boy is glad, really, because this is what he likes the most when giving a head. Dean seems so be proud of him then, if the bigger hand tightening on his hair on the back of his head means anything, along with pleased  _Good boy_.

Alfie feels like carolling when Castiel's fingers close on his hair, too. He stills his movements, going pliant, giving up the little control that he has. He's theirs to be used tonight. He's theirs to be used every day for the rest of their lives.

The first pull on his hair is tentative, but he still moves with it. Caring Cas will always test the waters first before going deeper. Quite literally so.

And oh, does the deeper come sooner than Samandriel expects it...

Dean helps Cas with steering Alfie's head. He has his hands on the Novak's, showing him what pace is more than alright to keep, pulling on the light hair, back and forth, watching how the pink lips stretch over Castiel's member in order to accommodate every thicker part of it as it pushes in and out of his mouth. Praises fill the air, both from Dean and Cas as Samandriel does his best to introduce soft brushes of his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of the cock he's taking care of.

The pulls turn more rough and sure and this time it's all  _Cas_ and not Dean. They carry on like that for a long while, Castiel panting and letting go of those hitched moans, Sammy sending vibrating groans around the hard shaft, Dean whispering filthy promises that never cease to make them want more and more and  _more_.

And more do they get.

Turns out, finishing sucking Cas off - something that Samandriel  _craves_ by now - is not an option. The boy was too good, Dean says, he deserves a better reward.

"But Dean—" he whines, when the professor's hand pulls his mouth off of Castiel's dick. Dean knows about his oral fixation and yet  _this_ isn't considered a good way of awarding him?

All it takes is one Dean's look and he gets quiet. "Trust me, you won't regret it," is what leaves the man's mouth. So he does. They both do. Dean always knows what to do.

Samandriel is on the verge of coming when Dean is done with preparing him. Cas will never admit it loudly but he actually whined when Dean declared that the youngest man was going to be filled that night. They still trust the Winchester, though, because when didn't he take care of their needs?

This is how Alfie ends up riding Castiel, slowly, moving his hips just the way Dean's hands on his hips allow him. The boy feels the heat of the other man's chest pressing against his back and he tries to grind against it, maybe rub these hard nipples, stimulate them, because why shouldn't he give some of the pleasure back? Cas must think so as well, because even with his head rolled back and controlled moans leaving his lips, the Novak's hands are trying to reach past Samandriel, trying to caress every part of Dean's body.

Dean always runs away from their touch, claiming that he has to give them their pleasure first. He does this now, as well, and whether he notices that or not, Cas and Alfie share a silent thought as they look into each other's eyes. One day  _they_ will take care of Dean.

A warm hand on his back surprises Sam enough to yelp as he's being pushed forward, leaning towards Cas, their lips so close to each other now. The change in position nudges all the right places and this time Cas is not the only one who gives out a desired moan.

"Help him move, baby," Dean whispers behind their backs and they immediately fall into line, two hands finding their place on Samandriel's slim hips. They pull and push, lifting him up and bringing him down as Castiel works his own body, too. He looks desperate - the place between his eyebrows is creased, his pupils blown wide, dark, his chest moving constantly with every quick breath in and out that leaves his parted lips. Sweet tightness of Alfie's ass must be a nice contrast to the hardship of the whole week that's finally behind them. Samandriel grins mischievously, locking his eyes on the blue ones and  _clenches_ around Cas, fully enjoying the short cry and shocked twitch of the dark-haired man's body under his own. Dean seems pleased if the way he strokes down Sam's back indicates anything. Thick fingers move teasingly over the cleft between the boy's buttocks, tickling with the barely-there touch even when Castiel continues to make Samandriel bounce, quicker and quicker.

The fingertips disappear and for a long moment they can't feel Dean any more—until there is something wet brushing every now and then, sliding over Castiel's cock whenever it appears in sight and flicking against Alfie's stretched rim. All of a sudden their bodies still, and maybe its Castiel's doing, or the work of Dean's hands now covering the Novak's, Sammy doesn't know. Right now he's completely focused on the tongue that runs over his hole, sometimes pushing into the tight space where two bodies melt into one and it feels too intense, he's worried he won't make it, that he'll just come now, especially that Cas is so close to the spot inside of him, just one shift would be enough to brush against it.

It takes minutes or hours, they aren't even aware of the time, but Dean eventually moves his tongue away, carefully pressing a lubed finger into their boy just when Castiel takes Samandriel's hard cock into his hand. They have never tried  _that_ yet, never giving the youngest man more than just one cock at once, no matter what he kept mumbling in the throes of his pleasure, always promising that he wants to be a good boy for both of them, that one day he'll take them both and bring them to their orgasms just with his small, tight, sinful body.

He doesn't last long enough to feel the second of Dean's fingers rubbing against his entrance, especially when Castiel pleasures him with quick, confident strokes - he himself probably needing just a bit more of attention to come. Oh, he gets it the moment the tunnel of heat grows even tighter around him and warm, sticky release splatters over his chest as Alfie gets thrown over the edge, totally out of control over the high-pitched noise that leaves his mouth. The boy's body tenses and trembles, even more so when Castiel's groans join his sounds.

They slump on the bed, still connected, panting hard, completely taken over by the bliss, both quiet and not moving. They groan into each other's mouths when there's suddenly a third body hovering over them, covering them with its weight.

"Dean," Castiel grunts, clenching his eyes. "You're heavy, _get off_."

But Dean snorts only and starts rolling his hips, rubbing himself all over Samandriel's body, and boy, is he hard.

"Why, baby," he mutters under his breath, not intending on stopping. "That's exactly— _oh shit_...— _exactly_ what I'm about to do."


End file.
